Tale of a Dying Vampire
by FallenA
Summary: A dying vampire tells her story of how she became a vampire to a unsuccessful novelist. Going through her time as a rogue vampire after the death of her human lover to meeting her vampire best friend Constance who prays on the people of the witch hunt.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Pierson this is the fourth novel you have brought to us in three years, you just don't seem to have the patience to work on any of them. We decline you and you go away making a whole new one instead of improving on the last. Once again I am sorry to say that we will not be taking an interest in this novel you have brought to us." They explained to me with expressions intolerance.

"Thank you for your advice. Goodbye." There was nothing else I could say so I left abruptly.

I sat on the park bench and watched as people walked past with there dogs. The naked trees imaged how cold and bare I felt at this moment. I just wished that someone would take notice of the work I tried to do.

Hours must have passed as the sun began to set and the park became darker which is not the place to be at this time of night.

When I stood to walk out I spotted the girl I had been watching for some time now standing at the entrance of the park. She did not seem to see me so I followed her as she walked across the street. But as I turned a corner where she did; she had disappeared completely.

Once again I found myself alone in the dark night.

Once home I stripped of my clothes and changed into my night wear to settle in front of the fire with a cup of hot chocolate.

Another failed book meant another failed couple of years; it began to dawn on me that this was a dead end dream.

Minutes passed and I found myself jumping at a loud knock at the front door.

It took me a few seconds to come to terms with the fact that the women I had been following for days was now standing in my door way. The security light on the wall shone on her pale face and the blondness of her hair stood out against the black back ground of the cold eerie winter's night. She looked cold and tired as her eyes begged me to let her in.

"May I help you?" I asked casually.

Her eyes turned disappointed and hurt. What had I done to offend her?

I found myself quickly asking if she would like to come in which was totally out of the blue. I mean who asks strangers to come into their home.

She took a step through the door and stood waiting for me to show her where to go.

I lead her down the narrow passage way into the living room where she took a seat on the sofa in front of the fire that was burning bright. Somehow I felt relaxed that this stranger was in my house, normal people would feel scared or out of place but I felt as if I knew her.

"Would you like food or maybe a drink?"

She began to laugh in an inappropriate manner.

"I eat no food and drink what you won't like"

"Well if its whisky you have defiantly beat me there, hate the stuff, my granddad always drank it." I said making gagging gestures.

Her smile disappeared and she had that serious look upon her face again. I sat opposite her watching as she looked at the flames dance round in the fire.

"Why have you come to my house, it's not like I know you?"

She looked into my eyes as if she was recognising someone she did know. Apart from me following her for some unknown reason; did I actually know her?

"I have a story for you young man and it's the one you have been seeking for quite some time now.""You think you have been following me but it is I who has been keeping an eye on you.""I know you write and have been rejected a many of times for your writing so I am willing to take pity on you and give you my story." She says looking intently into my eyes.

"But it is copy right if you give me your story and I sell it."

"You can state the obvious all you like but I am willing to give you it but I will change my mind if you don't want to hear it."

I consider her offer for several moments and decided to listen to her tale as it could do no harm.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I said whilst pulling my laptop out from underneath my chair.

"You seem to have trouble with persons taking an interest in your work so why not use mine?"

"But what if it became a best seller, would you not want some of the money or credit for that matter?"

She began to laugh again.

"I do not care for money and my name is not important. You may have the story the end, take it or leave it as you would say."

When I didn't answer she turned to face me as she began her tale.

"My tale begins with a young maiden who went by the name Marvina Davis, on this warm humid day in Chester she was walking to a clothing store with her mother..."

**A/N: sorry it's a short chapter but the best is yet to come lol. Please follow me through this story and review to help with ideas or where I'm going wrong. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I do like this style of clothing but I find I will be too hot." Marvina stated while admiring a long grey dress.

"Mmmm I see your point dear." Her mother replied taking the dress out of her daughters hands to place it back on the shelf.

"This is no good mother am I to never find the perfect dress for fathers welcoming party?" she cried as Marvina looked around the store looking for the dress she had spotted only a few days ago; when she found it she walked over to pay for it.

Her mother linked Marvina's arm as they walked along the busy streets of Chester. Marvina had been looking forward to her father's party for weeks now as it was being held for science's very own Thomas Williams. He had been described as the most handsome man in Great Britain and was becoming one of the wealthiest to and he was only twenty years of age. Many young girls such as Marvina had been preparing for this day for while. They had bought new gowns, had dental's done and even had their hair done; which meant that only the wealthiest families could afford the things there daughters wanted.

Marvina and her mother Rebekha made their way to a horse and carriage that waited on the road. Rebekha paid the man and they headed towards there marble stone home one of the best homes in Chester.

They arrived home to their father shouting orders at men who were helping decorate the garden.

"Oh father must you yell at these poorly paid men?" Marvina asked linking her father's arm.

He had a pained look upon his face, "yes I must when they don't hear what I say or do as I say, it's preposterous. They will be very lucky if they receive any payment from Me." he yelled a bit louder so they could hear clearly.

Marvina smiled at her father and ran up the stairs to try on the dress that she had settled for at last minute. She felt out of place in her gown. She felt as if the ties at the back were too tight even though they were slack which made her think that her weight was piling on. No this dress was never going to make Thomas notice her.

Hours past and the party was about to begin. Everyone was there getting ready to surprise Thomas even all the ladies had made a point of being seen. But Marvina had found herself still sitting on her bed in her room not wanting to go down stairs and meet the man. All of a sudden yells of cheers filled the house.

"Hip hooray!" people cheered.

Marvina made her way down the stairs trailing her hand gently on the banister.

"Would a fine lady like you like some punch?" Thomas asked one of the ladies.

Marvina looked down on the handsome Thomas and the stories were true, he was gorgeous. He glanced up at Marvina from the lady he was standing with and looked Marvina straight in the eyes. His eyes were dark and seductive just as much as his dark moppy hair.

"Ah Thomas come meet my daughter Marvina, she's been looking forward to meeting you." she heard her father chide and she found herself blushing as he approached her.

They both stood eye level at the bottom of the marble stairs. The connection between them was viewable from the entire room which angered the women who had come to greet him.

"Now don't you just look radiant my lady." He flirted whilst kissing her hand.

She giggled uncontrolable before taking his arm and walking through the crowd of people. As people were dancing Marvina and Thomas flirted all night, drank and talked before it was time for Thomas to leave and stay in the house that he had purchased just across town.

"Well my lady it has been an honour meeting you, I look forward to seeing you again." He said kissing her lightly on the cheek before mounting his horse.

A year had gone by and Thomas and Marvina had become Chester's most talked about couple. Her father had wanted them to marry but Thomas had explained that he would prefer to marry after his journey to America had been and gone which was still two years away. Her father hadn't been impressed but he did understand that Thomas had an important job. Marvina on the other hand was just glad that she had the man of her dreams in her arms every single day.

On one cold winters night Marvina and Thomas made their way to Marvina's friend Eliza's house as she was showing off her newly born son.

"Finally you made it." Eliza said kissing both Marvina and Thomas on the cheek "come see him, he's just gorgeous."

They followed her into the front room where Eliza's other friends stood round a mosses basket cooing at a four day old child.

"Now isn't he a looker." One woman said.

"Such beautiful eyes" Another woman said.

"Marvina I would like you to be his god mother if you will? You're my closest friend and if I died I would love it if you teach him the ways of our church."

Shock and excited spread across Marvina's face as she began cheering at this happy news. So after a few months Marvina became a godmother and Thomas became godfather.

Life was good for Marvina, she had a great boy friend, was a god mother and was looking forward to her engagement next year but some unfortunate events stop that future from becoming the present. Mysterious murders had been happening all over town and when Marvina and her mother were walking home through the park on a December evening the murder striked them.

Marvina screamed as the dark shadow grabbed her mother by the neck and she watched as it bit her. The gurgles of her mother choking on her own blood made her launch at the shadow but she did not get far as another shadow grabbed her from behind and did the same to her. She felt herself grow dizzy and weak as the blackness began to cover her eyes.

"Wait; do not drain her I think she would make a great creature of the night." A rough voice sneered.

She watched as the shadow dropped her mother into a lifeless heap on the snowy ground.

"Well you can be her charge I do not have the patience to look after a child." The man ended throwing Marvina into the other mans arms.

He picked her up and ran into the night.

Things flew passed as fast as lightening which made her feel even worse than she already did. When they reached their destination; the man placed her on a heap of hay. She must have been in a barn because she could smell the manure.

The man that had been carrying her placed something cold at her mouth and she began to drink it in. It tastes salty and cold as if it had been in the fridge for hours but it then began to taste sweat like pop that had been standing in a glass for weeks. After several seconds he pulled the cold liquid away from her, "don't worry child there will be more tomorrow now rest as dawn will rise very soon." He ended disappearing and Marvina found that she grew very tired and closed her eyes.

"That's a very good story but is that it, she's been captured by murderers?" I asked whilst sipping my coffee.

"If you have patience I will carry on and yes she's been captured but she doesn't stay, so listen boy." She hissed sitting back into the chair staring into the fire again.

When she looked at me I could have sworn I seen her eyes change colour but that could be the lack of sleep.

She began talking again so I sat back and listen to the next part of her story...

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying this and please please review.**


End file.
